


闪耀的花瓣

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 原著向的合集，剧情不一定连续的。按时间线排列。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 12





	1. 修学旅行

下课铃声响了。

水户洋平转过身摇醒了熟睡中的樱木花道。花道揉了揉眼睛，有些生气。好友这声叫醒来得真不是时候，他刚刚差点重现空中接力。

“臭洋平，坏我好梦！”

“抱歉抱歉，不过今天放学前得交报名表，晴子特地嘱咐的。”

“诶，晴子小姐？什么……什么事！”

“修学旅行的报名表。你刚来学校，决定好去哪了吗？”

花道这才想起旅行这码事。学校本次提供了两条线路，一条去京都，一条去埼玉。最终会根据各条线路的报名人数来决定目的地。

“傻子才会去埼玉！”花道不屑地撇撇嘴，“晴子小姐肯定去京都吧！”

“当然，我跟大楠他们也选了京都。”洋平抽出报名表递给花道，他对着一头堪比枫叶般艳丽的红发随口问道，“不知道那个流川枫去哪里？”

听到这名字正在书写的铅芯突然断了。花道连按几次笔帽，铅芯出来得太多只能再把多余的部分推回去。

“狐狸？谁管他！”花道兴奋地在报名表上写下“京都”二字。秋日的余辉让黑亮的石墨微微反光。

花道翘了最后一节自习课。今天是他出院的第三天，回学校的第一天，离开篮球队的第九十一天。对篮球的思念积累得太多，他现在就想冲到篮球上。

“哗啦”一声，花道推开了体育馆的大铁门。地板擦得锃亮，篮球擦得很干净。花道抓起一颗篮球开始运球热身。

久别重逢。

他发觉篮球从地板上弹起的声音比任何乐器的声响都要迷人，拍击产生的节奏感让他舍不得停下来。复健期间的身体从来不乏运动，但花道却觉得浑身肌肉都快生锈了。二十多分钟的热身让肌肉渐渐发热，反正没人，他干脆把运动衫给脱了。

花道继续拍着，不料篮球擦到鞋尖，滚了出去。

学习篮球三个多月，离开篮球三个多月。

安西教练说如果想打败流川枫就要比他努力三倍以上。背上的伤让他少了三个月的练习时间，这意味着他得非常、非常非常拼命才可以。就在他坐在海岸边看海鸥的时候，流川枫抢先一步加入了国青队。那次岸边偶遇害得他连做梦都是蓝白相间的国家队队服，还有挥之不去的臭狐狸脸。

花道摇了摇头：天才就是99%的天赋和1%的努力！他肯定可以打败流川枫！这么一想，心里的疙瘩瞬间被抹平了，他到角落捡起球，练习起带球上篮。

“哗啦”一声。推门进来的是球队经理晴子。

“樱木君！好久不见！”尽管哥哥之前已经告知樱木身体无恙，再次目睹花道打篮球的晴子还是抑制不住欣喜。“抱歉，早上没来得及跟你打招呼。我重新说一次。樱木君，复健辛苦了，欢迎回来！”

晴子扎着马尾，少女如花般的脸上洋溢着和煦温暖的笑容。

花道快步上前接下晴子递来的毛巾。她还是一如既往的温柔。对花道来说，复健的生活糟糕透了。每天海边医院两点一线，医生二十四小时管着，臭狐狸还时不时来刺激他，要不是有晴子的信件陪伴，九十天可能会像九百天一样漫长空洞。

“晴、晴子……小姐。”花道本来下定决心要把称呼末尾的san去掉，可看到真人又自动把san加了上去。

“看你练得浑身是汗，樱木君果然很想念篮球！不过。”晴子用食指按住嘴唇，“下次还是别翘课的好哦！”

“啊……哈哈哈，被、被你看出来了吗……哈哈哈……”

“刚走廊上遇到了洋平，樱木君修学旅行也去京都吧？听说岚山的枫叶正值观赏期呢。”晴子做好训练前的准备工作便跟樱木聊了起来。

“哈哈哈，本天才当然要去繁华古都！”

“太好了，又多了一票呢！嵯峨野小火车，想坐坐看呢！”

“晴子小姐请放心！肯定可以实现的，到时候……”花道悄悄瞄了晴子一眼，“到时候，我们、我们两个一起玩？”

“嗯！很期待！”晴子笑眯眯地点头回应。

“刺啦”一声。

大门滑槽深处生了锈，推门力道一大，声音会有点刺耳。花道和晴子两人的热络交谈也被这声不合时宜的噪音打断了。花道恶狠狠地转过头，看到的是流川枫。

“流川君，下午好！”晴子含笑问好。

面对球队经理的例行打招呼，流川枫轻轻点了下头。

“喂，蠢狐狸，好好打招呼不会吗！”花道看他那副惜字如金的样子就来气，更生气他偏偏这个时候闯了进来，破坏了他和晴子之间的好气氛。

流川枫在两人中间站停。他瞧了樱木一眼，嘴唇没有丝毫松开的痕迹。他又瞧了樱木一眼。一连串莫名其妙的小动作让花道下一秒刚要发作，这才想起来自己还光着上身。他瞪着流川枫，捡起地上的运动衫套在身上。

“看什么看！本天才的身材病秧子狐狸羡慕不来！”樱木拉高嗓门，顺带哼了一声。

“都说白痴不会感冒，看来是真的。”流川枫瞟了花道一眼，若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

“你、你说什么？你再说一遍！”该死的狐狸，刚老实没几天又开始喊他白痴了。只见流川枫摊着手叹气摇头，不再继续说话。

花道气得牙痒痒，来之前他决定不能再接受狐狸言语上的挑衅，可是听到他叫自己白痴内心还是按奈不住要发狂。要他说流川枫才是白痴，夏天吹太多空调和海风就会生病发烧的病秧子狐狸！看来他的目标得再加一项，不仅要打败流川枫，还要让他称呼自己为“天才”！

花道盯着流川枫，注视着他的一举一动。只见流川枫伸出左腿弓步向前，右脚跟着地做起了拉伸。

“流川君在国青队的成绩很不错！樱木君请加油，但是不能勉强自己。”晴子顺着花道看去的方向望去。

“嘁，明年去国青队的就是本天才了！”花道看着晴子，溜出了心中疑问，“晴子小姐，你……你还喜欢那只狐狸，哦不，你还喜欢流川吗？”

“欸！”晴子睁大双眼，慌乱间用手捂住了花道的嘴，“怎么突然说起这个？！嘘——”

“啊，这、我……哦，那个，好像很久没听见你提到狐，提到流川了。抱歉。”花道跟晴子一起蹲在地板上，两人面对面窃窃私语。

“果然，还是被你看出来了！”晴子吐了吐舌头，“我已经决定不喜欢他了！”

花道没料到晴子回答得这么干脆。刚入院时，晴子的信上总会提到流川枫，不知道从哪天开始，娟秀的流川君三个字不再出现在信纸上了。花道出院时整理信件那会儿才发现的。因为对他来说，狐狸就算不出现在纸面上，也会出现在凉风徐徐的海岸边。不管他情愿还是不情愿，狐狸跟他距离不是那么远。

“我想通了，我是走不进流川君的世界的。”不等花道回答，晴子加了一句，脸上已经没有了落寞。“这话我还没对任何人说过呢！樱木君，谢谢你，我心里畅快多了！”晴子笑眯眯地看着花道。她第一次见到花道时对他说她喜欢流川枫，现在面对同一个人她已经可以坦言放弃了这段无果的恋情。

“啊，哈哈哈哈，臭狐狸没什么好的！晴子小姐你一定会遇到更好……”

还没等花道说完大门再一次“哗啦”打开。这次篮球队队员都到齐了。

流川枫和樱木花道同一组热身训练。樱木花道听到分组安排有点不满，但最终老老实实坐在地板上张开腿，收起小腹前倾上半身用指尖去触碰脚尖。按照老做法，另一名搭档得坐在他的后背上施加压力加强拉伸效果。可流川枫没动。

“喂，你磨叽什么！弯不下去了！”花道催促。

流川枫绕到他身后，正面对着他的背。要是以前，他肯定会毫不留情地坐下去。现在流川枫伸出手，虎口扣住樱木的脖子。

“你……掐我脖子要干嘛？”

“白痴。”流川枫对红毛的反应置若罔闻，轻轻地将僵硬的脊背往下压。“之前医院里这么做的。”虎口贴着樱木脖颈的皮肤，能够清楚感受到动脉的搏动。压倒一个合适的角度，流川枫便不再施力，只待樱木恢复正常的呼吸节奏。

“呵，想、想不到……你记性还挺好的！”

“看你医生做过好几次。”

“别太用力！这样正好。”

“经理对你说了什么。”热身的时候看到那两个人蹲在地上，流川枫很在意。

说你如何被抛弃。樱木一想到这个既定事实便不可抑制地笑了起来。流川掌心下樱木的双肩耸动，烦躁，但又不能怎么样。

哨声一响，换流川枫坐在地板上。他的背好好的，樱木自然不客气地把全身重量坐了上去。其实，流川牌人肉椅还挺舒服的。

“你还没回答我。”

“哈哈哈哈，想知道？想知道就叫我一声‘天才大人’！”

“……”流川枫想想算了，篮球队员和篮球队经理能聊什么，无非就是打球练习比赛。

“喂喂喂，你修学旅行去哪？”

“你先回答我，我再回答你。”

“哼，谁稀罕！反正本天才是要去京都的，还要坐小火车！”

宫城队长十分满意樱木花道归队后的头一回训练，一切都是如此祥和平静。花道没和流川打架吵闹，流川也没有只顾自己冲冲冲。经历过全国大赛的洗礼就是不一样，俩孩子成熟了，宫城欣慰一笑。训练的最后二十分钟他安排樱木上场加入练习赛。久违的传球，久违的加油助威，久违的流川命应援。

最后三秒。樱木卡位，弹跳，双手牢牢抓住了篮板球，紧接着他再次起跳，用全身感受着熟悉的律动和命中的喜悦。三个月的空白对天才来说根本微不足道。

翌日，学校公布了高一年级修学旅行的目的地——埼玉县中津峡。早上围在公告栏的学生们无一不发出“诶！！”的惊呼。神奈川离埼玉很近，可以当天来回。加之毗邻东京，本就没什么特色的埼玉在年轻人眼里更加黯然失色。洋平等人原以为这场赌局他们稳赢不赔，谁知竟然出现惊人反转。面对学生的怨声载道，学生会委员联合教导主任都出面证实了本次投票的公平公正，埼玉票数280票，京都票数263票，埼玉险胜。洋平丢了票子愁眉苦脸，他想知道原因。湘北高中高一年级一共十三组，合计543名学生，女生360名，男生……等等！女生！

洋平仿佛找到了什么关键证据，他拦住了正要去食堂吃午饭的流川枫。

“流川，等下。修学旅行，你选的哪里？”

流川枫俯视洋平，原来是大白痴的朋友。

“你……你该不是选的埼玉吧？”流川枫选了埼玉，得到消息的流川命鼓动全体女生选了埼玉。除此之外，洋平想不到其他可能性。

流川枫动了动眼珠子，对着花道的朋友说道，“是京都。”

洋平望着流川枫渐行渐远的身影，昭然若揭的真相转眼又成了难解之谜。

流川枫没有撒谎，他的确在申请表上写了京都。但是京都二字下，还能依稀看到用橡皮擦过的埼玉字样。流川枫一开始选埼玉是因为近。可惜流川命们并没有察觉偶像的临时变卦。

不管是埼玉的中津峡还是京都的嵯峨野，流川枫觉得没有差。都是枫叶的季节，都是火焰般的红色。不过，与其看着大白痴和那个叫晴子的一起坐小火车，不如和大白痴一起在红彤彤的山谷下比赛谁先跑到旅店，流川显然认为后者更加值得期待。夏天的时候樱木就拉着他在海岸边进行长跑比赛，只是自己感冒没能赢。

下了大巴车流川枫就找到了熟悉的红脑袋。他又在跟那个女人讲话了。

“喂，比赛。从这里跑到旅店。”流川枫用手指了指路标。

“臭狐狸，今天有力气了？”花道一听比赛双眼放光。他还记得夏天那会儿病秧子狐狸跑吐的情景，惨不忍睹。他还大发慈悲地脱下汗衫给狐狸擦了污渍。

“开始了。”

“等等，这次你没生病，输了得叫我‘天才大人’！”

两人箭一般地冲出人群，无暇观赏红黄遍野的美景。流川枫转弯时被樱木花道超了过去，他看到有片枫叶落在红脑袋上。

余下一公里是直线, 流川枫加快了步频。

他要快点，再快点。他要超过樱木花道，他要让他看着他。

只看着他。


	2. 栃木少女

“好了，休息时间到！还剩一轮小组练习，大家再坚持坚持！”宫城良田队长吹响休息的哨声，几个刚接到球的一年级迅速回到休息区躺尸。

“花道，怎么？不舒服？”宫城看樱木在打颤，不免担心。

“花道，没事吧？”站在记分牌边上的三井也察觉到了异样，大步走到樱木跟前掀开汗衫看了看他的背。

“诶——小三你干嘛！要冻死本天才嘛！腰间窜进一股冷风，樱木迅速把汗衫拉紧，但还是冷得不行。天才眯着眼睛寻找这股冷空气的罪魁祸首，“哪个缺心眼的忘记把体育馆大门关上！难怪这么冷！！”抱怨归抱怨，樱木还是主动过去把移门锁紧了。

“樱木君快去换件干爽的衣服。肌肉不能着凉。”晴子赶忙给他递上毛巾，示意樱木披在背上。

樱木向晴子道完谢，回头问三井：“小三，衣服借我一件。”

“我没有备用的。就身上这件。”

“那就这件吧！”

“喂，臭小子，给你了我穿什么啊。这是请求前辈的语气吗？不得不说，流川对你的评价真到位。”三井僵硬地牵动嘴角，“不过我得再加俩字——超级。你是超级大白痴。”

“小三你说什么！！”这几个字仿佛触动了樱木体内的某个开关，他就像一根弹簧从椅子上蹦了起来。

“停！休息时间，花道别闹。流川，你能借吗？”宫城把樱木按在原地老实休息。他回头看向另一个沉默不言的活宝，整个球队只有他和樱木身形相近。

“呸呸呸！谁要穿臭狐狸的衣服！本天才身强体健。打死我也不会穿的！”樱木语气不善对着流川吼出拒绝，他穿臭狐狸的衣服？门儿都没有。

流川枫刚扯开运动包拉链又迅速拉紧。他用眼角瞥了一眼樱木花道。

“樱木花道！”宫城一声暴喝，纸扇子一击。

鼓膜受不了突然的大分贝刺激，樱木寒毛一竖，瞬间安静了。

三井和晴子面面相觑。自从宫城当了队长，作风越来越赤木化了。三井一直以来都知道，宫城精悍小巧的身体里蕴含着巨大的能量，但他现在才清楚这能量是核能级别的。

“流川，多谢。”宫城看向流川，伸手接过了对方递来的干净衣服。

樱木花道在队长的注视下不情愿地脱下汗衫，穿上了嗤之以鼻的狐狸的衣服。樱木曾经有过一件黑色的背心他特别喜欢，可惜被他手残整破了。身上这件狐狸衣服也是黑的，同样的面料，也是无袖的。但味道不一样，他没闻过的柔软剂的味道。娘儿们兮兮的味道。樱木穿戴好，故意做了几次深呼吸的动作。

流川枫心里默默喊了句“大白痴”用毛巾胡乱擦起头发。他对借衣服给樱木没有异议，因为这是前辈&队长的命令。他心里有点不爽，毛刺拉忽的。樱木总会时不时惹他，以前他还可以用拳头讲话，现在不行。

“嘿嘿嘿，小花。你是不是还在在意跑步输给流川的事啊？”三井真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

“小三！那是臭狐狸狗屎运！！！”要不是考虑到晴子和宫城在场，樱木真心想把身上的衣服给撕了。他真是倒了八辈子血霉。

“大、白、痴。”流川枫还是选择一吐为快。

“虚伪狐狸你敢说你不是狗屎运，不是巧合吗！！”

“我靠的是实力。”

“我呸！要不这样，明天我们再比一次，从车站跑到学校，看看谁快！”

“我不坐电车。”

“嘁，没本事就专门找借口搪塞的臭狐狸，靠女人的软柿子！”

“你说什么？”

“本天才说，你就是一只……”

“给我住口！”一旁的宫城终于忍不住发脾气，“两个人，馆内折返跑五十次。”

明明已经训练了两个多小时，流川枫和樱木花道两人就像有用不完的力气似的。你追我赶，篮球鞋摩擦地板的声音一阵高过一阵。宫城任由他们追得你死我活，召集球员开始了最后的练习比赛。

“三井前辈，你刚说的赛跑，是怎么回事？”宫城双手叉腰看着比赛，忍不住八卦一下。

“哈哈哈，说起来真的笑死我了。”具体经过三井是从樱木军团那里听来的，事情发生在前阵子高一的修学旅行期间。

“你看花道下巴上是不是贴了创口贴？那是他在中津峡跟流川里比赛跑步，跌的。噗哈哈。”

“啊？跑步怎么还跌了？”

“樱木花道，没有不可能。水户说他追上去的时候，就看见两个人摔成一团。流川应该没事，于是站起来继续跑，花道可能摔的时候咬到了舌头，疼得眼眶都红了。水户还拍了照片，我看了，真得笑疯了，他头发上还插了几片枫叶呢，噗。你要不要看？我明天带来。”

“……”三井前辈的恶趣味还真是。宫城听完描述自行脑补了樱木花道摔跤的画面，下巴着地，万一磕碎了门牙……嘶，好疼。“唉，流川这小子也不上去扶一把。”

“你又不是不知道，赢字当头，他可不会来管你。”三井忽然想起他跟流川一对一的情景，固执又冷漠的小崽子。“这事儿还没完呢。花道会这么生气是因为流川命把他们跑步的事写到校刊里去了。粉丝真可怕，她们把流川获胜的照片和小花摔跟头的照片放在一起，那对比，绝了！她们是有多不待见花道啊。老实说，我从男人的角度觉得小花挺好的。”

“……强行对比。”宫城看向樱木花道的眼神里瞬间灌满了同情。要是有人敢踩低他宫城良田，看他不捏爆他的球。流川命是女的不能打，小花所有的怨恨和不满自然都涌向流川枫。可是流川枫两耳不闻窗外事，铁定不知道这里面的小九九。队长无力地叹了口气。作为领队，他得保证内部和谐，流川命的存在是导致湘北内部矛盾的第一要因。“石田，明天开始篮球队训练不许有看客。大门一定要关紧。”

“你这个队长消息不够灵通啊。还不如我。”

“三井前辈，你过完年就毕业了。感谢您的指教。”

“我啊，本来还很期待樱木和流川的两人三脚的，就因为修学旅行的过节，吹了。”

“两人三脚？花道都不肯和流川枫交接棒，唉，好可惜否则篮球队能第一的。”

练习赛进行到一半，樱木花道先完成了五十次折返跑。他气喘吁吁地弓着腰，胡乱将手心手臂上的汗抹在狐狸的衣服上。流川枫三十秒后也结束了，他站在樱木旁边胸口不住起伏。

“臭狐狸离我远点！”

樱木看到流川靠自己这么近就不痛快！他真恨不得把狐狸一脚踹到外太空，永远不要再看到他。刚回校那几天狐狸还给他分步讲解了拉杆，他幼稚地以为两人能成为好队友……可他现在算是看透了！就算没有晴子在中间，他和死狐狸也不可能成为朋友的！他们是一辈子的仇人！！敌人！！反对势力！！想着想着，身上的衣服就像仙人掌一样扎手又扎心。他下完逐客令，流川枫半天没动。樱木感受到宫城投来的视线忍住发作，不甘心地往后退了一步。他现在希望自己有体味，这样就可以把狐狸的衣服熏臭。

“你到底在气什么。”

流川枫再怎么迟钝也感受到了樱木越发高涨的敌意。樱木花道反感得很直接，没有半点掩饰的。以前这些反抗和敌对最多是把生了锈的钝刀，碰到身上构不成杀伤力。可现在一把把小尖刀时不时还能刺中，让他觉得有点疼了。流川枫给一个力，樱木花道就以两倍以上的反科学作用力把他弹回去，要不是考虑他背上有伤，他真想把他按在地上暴揍一顿。

“生气？呵呵呵呵，本天才心情好着呢。刚刚折返跑是我赢了。”樱木抹了下鼻子，并没有鼻涕。他装模作样往衣服上擦了擦。

流川枫思忖片刻，“我跟你比。”

“比什么？”

“你刚说的。车站跑到学校。”

樱木等来了扳平比分的机会，眼眸子终于亮了亮。

“臭狐狸你输了怎么办？”

流川枫吞下了随口而出的“大白痴”，他换了一句，“随你便。”

两人对视一秒，各自别开了头。

宫城安排他们加入了小组赛，今日的练习风平浪静地结束了。

“哟，天才。回来啦。”洋平骑着摩托跟樱木花道同时到了樱木家。

“你怎么来了？打工结束了？”花道招呼洋平进屋，兀自脱下衣服去洗。

“这，你的衣服也太脏了吧……这白的是盐？”洋平捏住鼻子走到电视柜前把暖炉打开。他是来送东西的，不是来闻汗臭的。

樱木花道这才想起来流川枫的衣服还在身上，手背上青筋在跳。算了，看在它长得像他最爱的背心的份上，樱木还是乖乖扔进了洗衣机。

“喏，大婶寄来的草莓，五盒，还有大米。”洋平端出一个大纸箱。

“哦？我阿姨寄来的？”樱木一脸惊喜，翻开纸箱，红艳艳的草莓看上去很好吃。

“大婶说你忙训练，我就让她寄我家了。刚去邮局取的。”

“草莓分你一半。”

“我也有五盒，大婶说今年收成特别好。我已经分给大楠他们了。”洋平帮樱木把草莓取出放到冰箱，顺带把纸箱压扁。

“花道，过年回栃木吗？”

“回。不过我得抓紧时间训练，最多呆三天。”樱木咬了口仙贝，“洋平，明天早上带上你的相机，我要跟狐狸决一死战，一穴前耻。”

“额？”

“从车站跑到学校，我们比赛。”

洋平扶额，典型小学生作风。能不能换点别的？

“花道。”

“干嘛？”

“是‘一雪前耻’……”

“……不管，反正明天我得让狐狸认栽！”

“车站到学校很近欸，你们跑那么快，我就在校门口等。”

“行。我们约了六点。”

“！！！几点？”

“六点啊。”

“……小花，照片的事没什么大不了的。现在都没人提这个事了。”

“狼心狗吠的臭狐狸，明明是他先绊倒的。”樱木花道想起这事儿就恨得牙痒痒。

洋平想说，真正的狐狸没有狼心也不能狗吠。他也不知道花道为何如此纠结，好兄弟只能舍命陪君子。

黑漆漆的清晨，街上一只鸟都没有。

车站灯光不亮，索性路灯还没关。樱木花道已经跑过三遍了，志在必得。等待狐狸的时候他做了几个下蹲，又扭了扭脚踝确保万无一失。

“喂。”流川枫来了。破天荒地起早，他现在头里嗡嗡作响。

“狐狸，你迟到了！”樱木指了指车站的钟表，六点零二分。“快点热身吧。”

初冬的冷风吹得流川枫睁不开眼。跑步带来的热量让他感觉好多了。大白痴神采奕奕的。看来白痴不仅不会感冒，还不需要睡觉。

“跑过来的，开始吧。”

车站距离学校两公里不到。两个人沿着居民区的小道跑上跑下，远处的海面闪烁着灯光。樱木花道认为灯光是在向他招手，那是胜利的曙光。流川枫跟他只有一个拳头的距离，他发动全身的肌肉用力狂奔。

转弯了！

拉开距离的时机来了！

哈哈哈哈，本天才就要赢了！！

“大白痴！”

樱木花道听到这声叫喊的同时后领被流川枫一把拽住，巨大的拉力把他一把拽到地上，哦不，是流川枫身上。

“流川枫我说你是不是找打——”樱木这才看到面前倒下的自行车，早报散落一地。骑车的是个少年，惊魂未定。少年没受伤，敢怒不敢言。面前两个大个子，红头发的有可能是个不良。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，你没事吧。”樱木花道从流川枫身上跃起，自说自话地弯下腰帮少年捡早报。

“我、我没事……”少年紧张得颤抖。

“狐狸，你怎么不动啊，快一起来捡。不要耽误人家打工！”樱木没事人似的追着飞起来的报纸，时不时敦促流川枫动作快点。两人协力合作把报纸收集完毕，少年骑上自行车继续送报。他心有余悸，那个黑头发的反应真快，要是送报路上撞伤了人，他这半年的工就白打了。下次再也不敢骑太快了……

“这次有意外，不算。我们再比一次？”樱木很快恢复战斗状态。

“从哪开始？”流川奉陪。

“就这里吧，速战速决。”

这里距离学校不到两百米，已经可以看到洋平的身影。樱木到达校门时心里乐开了花。天才跟庶民的区别，就在于前者不会被打乱节奏。他就是天才，货真价实的。这段两百米流川枫跟他差了两个拳头，他赢得光明磊落。

“拍、拍到了吗？洋平！”樱木兴冲冲地跑过去，接过洋平手里的背包。

“拍什么？”洋平睡眠不足，有点慌神。

“本天才夺冠的精彩一刻啊！！”

“花道，我这个是傻瓜照相机…拍出来是糊的…”洋平找了个理由回绝了他。

天才的脸塌了下来，不过很快又亮了起来，“狐狸，嘿嘿，你输了。”

流川枫的手掌擦破了皮，有点刺痛。但他嘴里更疼。刚才红毛猴子的铁头撞到了他的下巴，咬到舌头真的不好受。他有点理解为什么樱木花道会这么生气了。流川吸了吸鼻子，他看着樱木等待下半句。

“天才不会为难你，呐，把你会的投篮动作都教我吧。”

愿赌服输。流川枫自然遵守承诺。樱木花道等不及似的叫流川快点去体育馆，他想复习复习拉杆。不料，两人的肚子都发出了饥饿的咆哮。

“你没吃早饭啊？”樱木一脸得意。

“你不也是。”流川饿得不想说话。

“给，赏你的。”樱木从包里掏出一盒草莓。

流川枫接过草莓，透明的塑料包装上贴着粉红色的标签纸——栃木少女。酸酸甜甜的味道扑鼻而来，没想到香气如此浓烈。他拿起一颗塞进嘴里，果酸刺激着舌尖，疼归疼，但是好吃。

“狐狸，你过年去哪儿？”樱木也拿起一颗扔进嘴里。

“草津温泉。”

“唷，本天才正好要去栃木，到时候我去找你啊？你负责找打球的地方。”

“行。”

洋平揉着酸胀的眼睛打了个大大的哈欠。他打开照相机。他以为自己是在做梦，可惜不是。他的傻瓜照相机是有连续抓拍功能的。

他想多了吗？再来看几眼。

流川枫为了不让花道被车撞，主动把人拽到自己身上——

嗯……勉强说得过去。

流川枫的嘴看上去不经意擦到了花道的耳朵——

嗯……跌跌撞撞在所难免。

流川枫圈住了樱木花道的腰，看上去像在保护他——

嗯……这可能是我个人主观臆想。

流川枫最后两百米一直盯着樱木——

这似乎，说不过去了？

洋平甩了甩头，从相机里取出胶卷放进胶卷盒。他缠了好几层胶带封住，就当他什么都没看到吧。


	3. 樱木花道的五月病

【晴子的场合】

五月二日星期六阴

和樫村第一高中的练习赛结束，比分83比68，湘北胜。我发现樱木君和流川君互相传球的次数越来越多了。最后一次进攻，流川君传球，樱木君拉杆上篮，姿势特别漂亮。不管是现在还是以前，樱木君的成长都能让我羡慕不已。投进之后樱木君还主动和流川君击掌呢。我很开心他们关系变好了！

不过比赛获胜最大的功臣是宫城前辈。对方的控球后卫是新人，后半场比赛的节奏完全被我们掌控了。湘北新来的一年级中锋颇有哥哥当年的气势，但是比哥哥更严肃（笑）。

樫村一高去年在全国大赛预赛上输给了北海道高见泽，今年招募了很多新人。球队教练是个大美人，据说是安西教练以前的学生。她还打算留我们在茨城玩几天。

希望接下去几天天气晴朗！

五月三日星期日晴

是我的错觉吗？总觉得樱木君有些没精打采的。

早上我们去了龙神大吊桥。出发前下了点雨，峡谷里弥漫着一团团白茫茫的水汽，像极了神话故事里的仙境。吊桥有一百多米高，瞧下去挂吓人的。吊桥两旁挂满了五颜六色的鲤鱼旗。太阳出来后风一吹，大家就这样一起站着看鲤鱼们在晴空下飘来游去。哥哥过男孩节家里也挂过鲤鱼旗。这么壮观的我还是第一回见呢。

樱木君看到鲤鱼旗后一直在发呆，我叫了他三次他才回过神。我问他是不是很喜欢鲤鱼旗，樱木君笑笑说是，以前他爸爸亲手做过一面红色的。我知道他爸爸已经去世了，可能是因为看到鲤鱼旗樱木君想爸爸了吧。

宫城前辈老来问我女孩子收到鲤鱼旗钥匙圈会不会高兴，唔……我觉得不管他送什么彩子前辈都会喜欢的。毕竟，他们两心相悦嘛。更何况，鲤鱼=恋爱，彩子学姐肯定能猜到宫城前辈的用意（笑）。

对了，还有一件事让我对流川君有点改观。

我一直觉得篮球以外的流川君很冷淡，就像张开了某种结界，拒绝外界也不想出来。但我错了。上车的时候我看到他在纪念品店买了一个鲤鱼钥匙圈塞给了樱木君，好像是红色的，记不太清了。我猜他也注意到了樱木君的反常。

流川君很单纯也很善良，我一点儿也不后悔喜欢过他。

五月四日星期一晴

我昨天晚上做了一个梦。我梦到体育祭上篮球部在社团接力赛上拿了第一。第一棒是流川君，他一边跑一边运球，没有什么花哨的动作，冲得特别快。第二棒，樱木君一路上做了五六个技术动作，真不知道他怎么办到的！第三棒是宫城前辈，他在跑道上和樱木君配合演了一个带球过人，大家都笑了。第四棒是新人中锋，没想到他跑得那么快，他双手抓住两颗篮球唰一下就把别人甩在了后头。希望梦想成真！十月的体育祭上了篮球队可以夺冠！我特别好奇湘北的十号和十一号会如何比赛两人三足和台风之眼（笑）。

去年我参加了借物赛跑，借打火机，幸好洋平帮我借到了。正好路过水户市，我给洋平买了特产。樱木君说洋平特别喜欢吃纳豆，我倒是一点儿没看出来。

五月五日星期二阴

今天是在茨城的最后一天。早上流川君和樱木君吵架了。

彩子学姐说球队经理不仅要关注球赛，更要关注球员。注意他们的伤势，注意他们的情绪起伏。我下楼吃早餐的时候看到樱木君一个人坐在院子里，安静得都不像他了。书上说人在空腹的时候容易产生焦虑抑郁的心情。于是我邀请他一起去餐厅吃早饭。樱木君饭量很大，跟哥哥差不多。两碗米饭，两颗生鸡蛋，一碟纳豆还有许多小香肠。他去添饭的时候流川君也来了。他们好像在我走后不久就吵了起来。

回去电车里两人谁也没理谁，我有点担心但宫城前辈说不用管放两天就会好。我不太懂男孩子之间的相处模式，但我看到流川君一直在看樱木君，他应该是想道歉吧。

可能是五月病所以才焦躁的？毕竟假期很快就结束了。

【洋平的场合】

五月六日

假期还要写日记，真麻烦。希望这次国文成绩可以进步。

话说回来，晴子真是个傻姑娘，嘛，正是这样才可爱。

花道啊花道，我什么时候喜欢吃纳豆了？不要因为都是水户就私自判断啊！现在冰箱里都是一股纳豆味。好臭。又不能扔。流川我支持你，他就是个大白痴！！

五月七日

今天是樱木大叔的忌日，陪花道去了墓园。老妈做了饭团，里面塞了好多纳豆。

大叔，你闻到了吗？我记得你以前特别喜欢吃纳豆的。

我们都很想你。我爸，我妈，当然还有花道。没想到时间这么快，已经三年了。我跟花道不再打架了，他现在是很优秀的篮球队员，前途无量。我呢，混日子。小钢珠手气越来越烂了，干脆不打了。我这个成绩考大学估计够呛，走一步看一步吧。我打算先把国文搞上去。

我爸最近喝酒的时候经常说到你们以前的事。说八十年代日本证券公司钱势多么多么好制造业赶超美国之类的，后来倒闭的倒闭破产的破产，企业开始裁员你们沦落成了派遣工。那时候我和花道还在上小学吧，我一点印象都没了。我爸现在还是派遣工，我是长子，高三毕业以后我去找工作，要是能当上正式工那可是扬眉吐气。

花道比我好。他至少找到了自己热爱的事。

五月八日

又开学了。烦躁。开学期待唯一，可以见到晴子。

花道和流川在茨城的时候吵架了，到现在都没和好。我以为是什么大事呢。问了花道，他说臭狐狸在他纳豆里挤了好多芥末想毒杀他。

哈，毒杀？流川还能有这种心眼？不可能的。

我又去问了晴子，她的话可比花道的可信多了。于是我现在非常肯定，流川枫这家伙超级在意花道的。晴子说花道看到鲤鱼旗后一直没精神，老是发愣。要我说，流川那坨芥末可真是挤对了地方。

不过小老弟，要获得对方注意的方法是不是太过简单粗暴了？


	4. 精灵马

流川妈妈盛好饭把碗端到流川枫面前，然后她脱下围裙在餐桌旁坐了下来。去年儿子的高中在全国大赛上表现突出，今年她和流川爸爸特地跑到广岛去给儿子加油了。只可惜湘北止步四强，还是没能实现称霸全国的梦想。

难怪小枫会不高兴。流川妈妈看着默默不语只顾往嘴里送饭的流川枫，尝试解析他情绪低落的原因。她的儿子从小就不喜欢输球，要强的个性跟他爸一模一样。

“小枫，真的不打算跟我们去轻井泽吗？马上就盂兰盆节了，篮球部也放假了吧。”

“不去，我就呆这。”说完，流川枫端起碗喝下最后一口汤，放下筷子轻轻添了句“我吃饱了”。

早就料到儿子不会改变主意，流川妈妈索性不强求了。她从抽屉里拿出一个信封，递给准备上楼洗澡的流川枫。

“小枫，给，生活费。这周要好好照顾自己，别老买便利店的便当凑合。”

流川枫“哦”了一声，点头向妈妈说了声“谢谢”。他捏了捏信封，挺鼓的。想来，他好像从小到大都没有为钱烦恼过。

“老妈。”流川枫转过身，喊住了正在收拾碗筷的妈妈。

“怎么了？”

“你为什么，要跟老爸来广岛看比赛？”流川枫这几天一直在想这个问题。他的父母从来没对篮球表现出一丝兴趣。妈妈是普通的家庭主妇，最喜欢购物做美容。爸爸是营业部长，空暇时间只喜欢打高尔夫。

“诶，看儿子比赛而已，哪有什么‘为什么’？”

“你们以前没看过。”

流川妈妈停下手里的活，难不成小枫一直都很在意他们不看篮球的举动？“爸爸妈妈从前以为你只是随便参加社团玩玩，没想到你打进了国家少年队。想来我们错过得太多了，想找个机会弥补一下，所以……”流川妈妈保养得宜的秀丽面庞上浮现出歉意，“而且妈妈发现，小枫现在比初中更活泼了呢，想必这也和篮球有关。”

流川枫若有所思地低头想了想，没有说话。

“幸好去了广岛，亲眼看到小枫打球，爸爸妈妈真的为你感到骄傲。”流川妈妈的语气柔柔的，黑亮美丽的双眸笑眯眯地看向儿子。

流川枫想到在中场休息时瞥到自己父母的情景。他们坐在观众席前排，头上系着红色的应援头巾，双手举着小旗子，口中高喊“湘北加油，小枫加油”。那时他心中冒出一股难以名状的暖流，鲜明又深刻。

“谢谢。”流川枫动了动嘴唇，不习惯向父母吐露情感的他不自觉地看向了手边的小盆栽。意外听到儿子感谢的流川妈妈先是一怔，随即笑意荡漾：“傻孩子，这就是父母的爱呀。明年，湘北肯定会拿第一的！我们会替你加油到底，别再愁眉苦脸了！”

盂兰盆节到了，樱木花道去栃木呆了几天。回到家一放下行礼就听见门铃响了。

“流，不，狐狸！怎么是你！”樱木花道看到来客并不是很开心，口气冲冲的，“不是说去轻井泽的吗，怎么在这里，你个不孝子！”

“大白痴。”

流川枫卸下背包从里面掏出一颗崭新的篮球，他把球递到樱木花道面前，“拿好。”

樱木双手接过篮球，这是杂志上的最新款，棕红色的，手感很好。

“把它转过来。”流川枫命令道。

“干嘛我要听你的！”樱木抱怨归抱怨，却还是照做了。只见在品牌刻字的另一端，有一句用黑色油性笔写下的话。笔迹一看就是流川枫写的。

——给日本第一篮板王 HANA 你最棒！/日本一リバウンド王の花へ 君は最高！

“臭狐狸，谁要你承认啊！天才的球技是大家公认的好不好！少在我面前臭屁……谁准你叫我花的……你……”樱木花道双手紧紧握住球，嗓音由高转弱，说到最后还有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

流川枫看着樱木花道松软下来的神情，皱了好几天的眉头终于舒展开来。他父母赛后跑到湘北休息区一口一个“小枫最棒儿子超帅”地说个不停，接下来就是某个大白痴莫名其妙地疏远了他好几天。盆节没到就提前向球队请假回了栃木，这件事他还是从球队经理那儿得知的。多亏问了问老妈，他才知道大白痴不开心的原因。

“还有这些。”流川枫由从包里掏出几件东西。一把黄瓜，一把茄子，还有一把筷子。“据说是习俗。”

“蠢狐狸……在栃木已经扫过墓了。再说，这个家里没有神龛，不需要……”樱木花道看到精灵马心里一酸，他顿时有点感动。流川枫手里捧着黄瓜茄子的样子又让他想笑，“真的蠢死了，一般各准备一根，你有没有点社会常识啊！”

“唔……”流川枫有些茫然，他原以为多准备一些就能让灵魂回来早一点，回去那个世界慢一点，这样就能让大白痴开心多一点。可目前看来，往返现实和彼岸的速度和数量无关，“那怎么办？”

“吃掉啊！我还没吃饭，不要浪费！”说着樱木花道一把夺过茄子和黄瓜。

“我也饿了，家里没有人。”流川枫的肚子配合地叫了一声。

樱木花道又埋汰了流川枫几句，左手抱着球右手抱着菜走进了厨房。流川枫跟着进门，之前送给大白痴的鲤鱼钥匙圈正挂在他的背包上。他是那天才知道樱木花道为什么伤感，也是在那天水户洋平悄悄跑过来告诉他樱木大叔在世的时候喜欢叫他儿子HANA。

盆节祭典还没有结束，他等会让可以喊樱木一起去祭典上玩一玩。不知道那里是不是和普通的夏日祭一样，可以钓金鱼、射靶子，可以吃炒面和章鱼丸子。大白痴技术那么差又那么能吃，要想让他玩好吃好可能要花掉许多零用钱。流川枫摸了摸口袋，担心转瞬即逝。好在老妈给的钱还没用完呢！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------无用小知识-------
> 
> 盂兰盆节在8月，类似中国的清明节。
> 
> 盂兰盆节期间，民间有供奉“精灵马”的习俗。所谓精灵马,一般是在黄瓜和茄子上插上4根火柴或小木棍,比作牛马,是祖先的灵魂往返于两个世界的交通工具。


	5. 寒冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离开高中时代

“女士们先生们，我们的飞机在下降过程中受大风影响遇有轻度颠簸,请您不要担心……”

熟悉的日语女声在机内响起。干燥不畅的空气让流川枫的眼睛有些发涩。他打开遮光板，透过机窗静静地看向黑夜，想象外头清冷的空气能灌进些许来。漆黑一片的夜幕中已经可以捕捉到陆地上的微弱光点。那些光点越来越亮，越来越清晰，交织出一张张密密麻麻的网，仿佛可以连着人的心通往任意一个角落。

日本，美国。洛杉矶，东京。离开时是初夏，而今却是寒冬。

圣诞节的临近让大学球队的训练迎来尾声，浪漫宜人的天使之城从来不乏游乐的选择。想到上一回体测的成绩，流川的心情并没有跟着轻松起来，更何况在日本的家里也从来没有庆祝圣诞的习惯。他还是坚持早晨9点披着某人送的红色毛巾走进健身房，开始教练特别布置的训练菜单。每做到最后一组时，他都觉得全身的肌肉被狠狠抹了一层哈瓦那辣椒酱，烧灼似的酸疼。墨黑的双眸很难找到其他焦点，只能靠着凝视那抹红来分散身体上的痛苦。

流川枫不再留恋公寓附近的豚骨拉面，但他总会走进店里点两份温泉蛋，滴几滴鲣鱼酱油，作为训练后的奖励。记得是高二快结束的一个周末，他人生中第一次约会。因为某个大白痴把去箱根的单次往返买成了多次往返，钱包里的钱只剩了不到一千日元。原本打算在箱根泡汤放松的两人，只好兜兜转转绕着芦之湖走了半天，寒冷的风被初春的阳光一照，吹到身上的竟是温暖。走着走着他们找到一家拉面店，店里没有服务员，那是大白痴头一次知道能用自贩机点餐。

“狐狸，你要点什么？”问归问，樱木的眼睛直勾勾地盯着豚骨拉面的图片，895日元，大白痴果然是大白痴。

“没钱点两份。”流川枫直截了当地戳穿了他的心思。不出所料，对方就快按上点菜按钮的手指，挣扎了半天后，还是放下了。这次的事情的确是他理亏，就连斗嘴都少了底气。

“那……那就普通的酱油味，两碗？”

流川枫看到那对亮亮的琥珀色眸子净是失望，永不服输的两条眉毛微微蹙起，心情顿时一好。修长有力的食指对准绿色的按钮，用力一按。

“我还不饿。”流川枫投下四枚硬币，收起自贩机吐出的小票走向指定的座位。已经结束了繁忙的午市，店里没有其他客人。座位前的木板被轻轻一拉，热腾腾的豚骨拉面从里向外推出。

“您的拉面，请慢用。”套路的一声招呼结束，木板落下，只留了两个人，一碗面。

流川枫将面推向坐在左侧的樱木，手托着腮帮子看着右侧窗外的湖景。

“喂，狐狸，那，回到镰仓我做温泉蛋给你吃。”樱木看到流川枫头撇向另一侧，直觉他是因为没有吃到拉面暗暗发着脾气，语气里带着妥协，“那可是本天才最擅长的。” 

流川枫到现在还清楚地记得樱木吃到第一口时的满足模样，以及自己闻到拉面香味时愈发的饥肠辘辘，更不会忘记那天晚上在樱木家门口两人交换了彼此的初吻。

——那是连温泉蛋也比不上的柔软。

来到美国以后，流川枫再也没有机会大快朵颐。为了更有效率地锻炼肌肉，像豚骨拉面这种高碳水高脂肪的饮食是绝对禁止的。某天从大学回公寓的路上，他发现了一家新开的日本料理店，招牌上用墨写着“博多豚骨”，那一刻的他从来没有想过自己会如此怀念。

身体感受到飞机下降时的重心下移，耳朵里听到轮胎摩擦地面的隆隆声，思绪被拉回现在。前面的客人陆续取出行李，拖着懒散的身躯走出机舱。流川枫并不着急走出去，他背上深红色的双肩包，耐心地排在队尾等着。廊桥上的工作人员公式化地对每一位客人说着“欢迎您回来”，最后一班客机的着陆让声音里多多少少有了些敷衍。廊桥上有些冷风偷偷溜进来，让人不禁收了收领口。这些并没有影响黑发男子的心情，他走路时带起的风撩起了发丝，清丽俊秀的脸上没有一丝倦意。

如果说一个半小时前樱木的心情是兴奋夹杂着紧张，此时他却因某件事分了神，甚至有些懊恼——早知道臭狐狸的飞机会晚点，就应该回家换一身衣服。今天樱木花道作为首发球员第一次代表东京Lightning出场比赛，球队以三分险胜北海道强豪Eagle队，挺进了职业联赛的决赛圈。初次上场的樱木全场拿下了十八次篮板，为球队贡献了七次抢断。尽管还不是球队的主力得分手，今天傍晚的抢眼表现让媒体大吃一惊，纷纷要求单独采访这位高中毕业就入选职业篮球队的新人。东教练并不希望球员和媒体接触过于频繁，于是答应只让一家媒体对全体球员取材拍摄。第一轮是合影，樱木穿着从前辈那里借来西服领带和其他主力球员一起亮相，全程不过短短十分钟。

“教练，我能不能先走了？”樱木看到时针跨过数字7，偷偷拉着教练的衣角问道。

东教练有些诧异，早从安西那里听说这孩子一向喜欢耍宝出风头，今天这么好的机会怎么说要提前走。不过这样一来正好趁了教练的心意，媒体采访于是到此结束。

流川的航班预计八点半到达成田机场，从涩谷坐特急也要一个多小时，樱木获得教练应允后胡乱地将比赛服之类的塞进运动包，带上鸭舌帽，飞速离开了体育馆。穿着西装不方便大步跑动，现在回家换衣服又来不及，樱木握着列车的吊环，不耐烦地跺着右脚。东京今年下了两场大雪，积雪还没化清，夜里的寒风吹到摩天大楼的玻璃上，让这座冷峻的都市又少了一丝温度。好在列车里的暖气开得很足，即便只穿了一条单薄的西装裤，樱木也没觉得冷。

狐狸在电话里说要来看比赛的，但最后还是败给了假日期间的票务。一心急，原本就充斥着日式口音的英语里夹杂着几句日语，让美国航空公司的客服一头雾水，绕来绕去最终只买到了今天的机票。为此，他已经在电话里数落过狐狸好几次。

机场里还是老样子，各种肤色，各种发色的人们行色匆匆。樱木到达候机厅的时候就听到了航班延误的广播，正是流川的航班。

还好，没有迟到。他顺了顺气息，找了个地方坐下来。还记得一年半前，也是在这里，他们彼此道别。樱木回想起那时的胸口酸涩，好像有什么被抽离了他的身体。流川枫临走前把在美国买的那顶黑色鸭舌帽重重地扣在自己的头上，只听到他说了一句“我走了”就走进了安检区。抬起头时，只见背着红色双肩包的身影已经消失。

现在这种酸涩感又回来了，樱木的双手有些颤抖，明明没吃坏东西，怎么觉得胃里一抽一抽地疼。他站起身，放松了一下颈部肌肉，走向了离他最近的自动贩卖机。绿茶、红茶、玉米浓汤、黑咖啡、奶咖、蜂蜜柠檬，花花绿绿的饮品整齐的排列在荧光灯下。“噗通”一声，一罐黑咖啡掉落下来，握在手里，还挺烫的。

“Wow, dude, you are looking good!”

一个充满韵律感的磁性嗓音让正打算喝掉最后一口咖啡的樱木转过头。那是一个留着脏辫的黑人，他端着拍立得冲着樱木笑道。句子里有个good，应该说的是好话。樱木现在没有心情细细研究前记几个词的意思，回了对方一个微笑。

黑人用手指指了指樱木，又指了指相机，再做了一个OK的手势。樱木明白了他的意思，原来是想拍他的照片，尽管不明白原委，现在急需做一些事来打发掉等待时光的樱木点了点头。

“咔嚓”一声，还没等他想好要摆什么造型，照片就被打印出来了。

“You keep it.”黑人露出雪白的牙齿，满心欢喜地把照片递给了樱木，拖着行李箱消失在人群中。

看着照片，樱木这才反应过来，为什么刚刚在拍摄的时候那个女摄影师老是举着相机偷笑。前辈的西装裤剪裁和质地都很好，显得樱木的腿部和臀部的线条更加立体。即便穿的是一双普通球鞋，露出半截的小麦色脚踝让人忍不住继续往上看。修长发达的小腿被黑色的西装裤包裹，没有一丝褶皱的继续向上延伸。笔挺光滑的面料紧紧吸附着股二头肌，只要一走动就能看到明显的线条起伏。

向来对服饰没什么讲究的樱木顿时感到害羞，接着是一阵尴尬。他真的要感谢刚才的那个黑人，否则他到现在都不知道自己穿了小一号的西装。

木已成舟。

樱木看到电子显示屏转为绿色的ARRIVED，无暇再考虑衣服的问题。迫不及待地跑向了出口处，咖啡的镇定作用早就消失殆尽，他只知道自己的心跳越来越快了。

流川枫推着行李箱走到出站口，眼神扫过一圈又一圈的旅客，就算标志性的红头发被挡住了大半，流川枫也能在人群中找到自己的恋人。他此时正倚靠在电梯旁的立柱上，伸长了脖子东张西望。

大白痴。

怎么这幅打扮。

流川枫突然停下前行的脚步，他就想这么站着再多看一会儿。这个人离他不过一百米，他却舍不得往前走。每走一步，就离下次的分别又近了一步。

黑色的西服很配你，不过是不是有点小？

没错，衬衫是我寄给你的那一件。

灰色的领带太沉闷，下次要换一条。

背包有点脏。球鞋也是。

大白痴又不穿袜子。

樱木花道双手环胸斜靠着立柱，让整个下半身的线条更加笔直。这幅情景让最后经过的几个西班牙年轻人吹起口哨对樱木喊着Hola, guapo。

周围的热情还是没能获得樱木的注意，死狐狸怎么还不出来。两个多小时的等待变成了焦急，室内的暖风吹得他头晕脑胀。抬头看了电子钟，已经十点四十了。整个出口处除了几个工作人员已经没什么旅客了。

“喂，大白痴。”一脸神清气爽的流川枫慢悠悠地推车出来，直直地盯着樱木。

“臭狐狸！你知道你让我等了多久吗？”樱木悬空的心终于落下，胸口的酸涩隐隐还在，却又不甘心地暴躁起来。

“喂，狐狸，你的飞机明明是十点到的，怎么现在才出来？”樱木跟着流川枫走进电梯，顺手把身上的运动包扔到了他的旅行箱上，双手插着腰，气鼓鼓地质问道。

“发现了有意思的东西。”流川枫转头看着身边的他，双眼亮得像夜空的繁星。

“什么东西？”琥珀色的双眸依旧纯真，还是这么容易糊弄。

下一秒流川枫一把拽住了樱木胸口的领带，用最简单的方式缩短了两人之间的距离。怎么也吻不够似的，他的嘴唇一遍又一遍地从他的前额，落到眼角，再从眼角滑到鼻尖，最终停留在那心心念念的，比温泉蛋还要柔软的双唇上。

很想你，大白痴。

樱木一时间不知道该如何反应，只能牢牢环住流川的脖子。没过多久，他也不甘示弱地回吻过去，不小心撞到了流川的牙齿，有些疼，舌头划过他温热湿润的口腔，每一秒都在汲取着思念的味道。

流川枫搂住樱木的身体，一边更具有侵略性地将火热传递到恋人的口中，一边从背后撩起樱木的衬衫，粗糙的手掌急躁地抚摸起他后背的皮肤，手指轻轻按着尾椎处的凹陷，一寸一寸的往下移动。

好像某个机关被误打误撞地打开，樱木嘴里飘出一声低吟。于是倔强地撇开头，让流川的吻落在了耳廓上，他可还没忘记两人还在电梯里。

“……臭狐狸…别摸了。”樱木用头狠狠撞了下流川。

明明沉醉其中，他就是不想坦率承认，如果时间再久一点，他甚至很想对流川也这么做，可电梯很快就到了三楼。门打开时送进了刺骨的冷风，樱木滚烫的脸还是红红的，他瞪着一脸无辜的狐狸恨不得在他的帕克大衣上盯出一个洞。

“冷不冷?”流川枫帮樱木整了整衣服，才发现白痴都没穿外套。

“……衣服忘在体育馆了。”樱木用鼻子哼了一声，“还不快走，马上就没电车了。”

樱木正准备掏钱买票时后背传来一阵暖意。流川枫脱下自己的衣服把它披在樱木身上，并在他耳边落下一个轻吻，

花道，我回来了。


	6. 酷暑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居的日常。

早上不到十点，接近40度的高温将门口那条安逸的小路照得发白。小路转弯处长着几团娇小的绣球，在短暂的梅雨季后，被晒到萎缩的花瓣早已没了起初的幽静淡雅，焦黄侵袭了蓝，颓废，无力地蜷缩着。

白到刺眼的日光射进玻璃的落地窗，攒着劲把窗棱的木板晒到发烫，不留余力冲破棉布窗帘的阻挡，打在了红发的男子睫毛上，燃起星星点点的热。

光一波又一波地落在脸上，已经半醒的男子索性不再躺着。他揉了揉眼，看看旁边的同居人，“睡得像烂泥”说的也不过如此。同居人的半张脸埋在薄被里，黑色的短发凌乱地贴着枕头，高大修长的身体就像绞杀植物般，紧紧箍住视为养分的床。

红发男子嗤笑一声，轻轻掖开薄被的一角，呵，也不怕被闷死。

男子下了床，懒得穿衣，简单套上洗得发白的牛仔裤，从卧室走进了厨房。从冰箱取出的矿泉水一瞬间润了喉咙，冰凉甘冽落到胃里，赶走了身体的燥热。冰箱里只剩了六个鸡蛋，是做炒蛋还是煮蛋？算了，等那位睡醒了再决定也不迟。

余光漫不经心地扫到后院，半米高的杂草触目惊心。

无奈，男子叹气，捡起了门边那把寂寞到生锈的小泥铲。

昨夜到家已过凌晨，两人被排山倒海的困意击倒，根本无暇关注家里的变化。而两人离家集训的一个月无疑给了这些生命力旺盛的植物最好的偷袭时机。不要把薄荷直接种在土里，一不小心整个院子就遭殃了——他走进院子时才想起这个教训。疯长的薄荷，狂野的杂草，原本清净整齐的院子俨然成了一副抽象主义画派的杰作。历经四次尝试的番茄苗最终还是被夺走了必要的养料，只留下了干黄的病叶。

看来这一时兴起的园艺终究不是自己的。

毫不留情地将植物的分枝连根拔起，缺乏水分的土地松动得很快。“叭、叭、叭”是薄荷根断裂时的声响。男子没想到这声音竟然让他感到一丝畅快，不知不觉拔得更起劲了。连日的暴晒让薄荷的味道格外浓烈，但香气的清凉并没让身体的热度减少半分。就在男子拔完薄荷剪光杂草，正准备用泥铲最后一次修整土地的时候，太阳已升至高点。

汗水从红彤彤的头顶流到脸上，淌到耳后，沿着肌肉的线条滴落在土地上。密密实实的水滴很快就覆盖了赤裸的上半身，炎热下，挺拔紧实的背部肌肉被照得发亮。手心已经滑得让他握不紧泥铲。

昨晚好不容易让疲惫的身体得到暂时的休息，现在又热又累。

还很饿。

红色的脑袋急速地排汗，却依旧燥热难耐。就应该把那人从床上揪起来，让他来干，这毕竟是两个人的家！他愤愤想着。可现在才懊悔有什么用？就像那一堆堆被暴力解决的杂草，不能重长一次。

他不甘心地环顾四周，想找个机会让同居人也尝尝辛苦劳动的滋味。可除了一根浇水用的自来水管，他什么也没找到。

今天是关东地区连续第八天高温。中暑的人数每天都在被刷新。

房间内开足了冷气，黑发男子一边听着同居人的挖苦和玩笑，一边呲溜溜地吸食着素面。柴鱼高汤调的底味，混着磨好的新鲜山葵，爽滑细长的素面，日本的夏天。

红脑袋脸上挂着骄傲的笑容，本天才就算是第一次做也有本事让你吃第二碗。黑发男子不着痕迹地轻笑，回想起两天前的那个艳阳午后。

拉开窗帘后的第一眼。

穿着牛仔裤的樱木光着上身，右手举着自来水管，清澈的水流从头浇下，洒落明亮。


End file.
